User blog:Wingsofdestiny/The Necromancer
In the arctic... This is Omegastar, but you can call me OS. If you read the last story you know what happened. If you haven't, well, what do you think you're doing here? OUT. O.K., after the zombies all died and Nyx was all happy, finally something good happened. The gods of MooMoo gave us a new weapon. It was the dagger, and we had all our spawns train with it. Soon, Nyx would feel the wrath of ME. I didn't kill his friends, but he sure as well did. In the desert... The gods of MooMoo gave us four gifts. One, the bat. Imagine it's powerful knockback whacking Omegastar in his blasted samaurai armor... Then there was the Moofie and Moostafa. Takes lots of time to get em out of the arena they spawn in, but they're super powerful. Moofie became the Alpha leader of the pack of wolves, and taught them to flee and fight another day, which made sense to me. Moostafa on the other hand, would fight till he dropped. He mostly lives in his arena, but is known to come out if he sees a player being dissed for his weapon choices. Oh man, it's so funny when he comes out and whacks the offender with that galumping tree he calls an axe. The final gift was Treasure, a chest full of $20,000. I killed it 10 times before I decided enough was enough. Anyhow, Omegastar is going 'down. ' In the arctic.... I took a deep breath. Was I really going to do this? I decided yes. "All right men. Bushido shadow armor. Axemen, stay here and mine gold. The rest of you, let's go. Time to destroy Nyx." They roared their approval and I smiled. "LET'S GO!", I screamed, and we charged to the south. We didn't know that Nyx was doing the same up north. In the desert... I cackled manically as my bush spies told me that Omgeastar was charging downwards. "Men. Moostafa. Bulls. Wolves. My comrades. Omegastar is soon going to attack. We aren't going to meet him at the base and kill em all. We're going to meet em charging. LET'S GOOOOOO!", I yelI. In the forest near the desert... "Huh? Whaddya mean they're already here?" Tigerstar asked, bemused. "Sir, they were ready. And they have some new weapon, and some HUGE gallumping allies.", a spy reported. "Well", I said, "Let's crash the party." We ran down the flat ground, and stopped just as a massive warrior smashed into our ranks. His HP bar was massive, and he was slamming a battleaxe in our faces. "Daggers, dive bomb attack!", I yelled. It was a new formation capable of devastation. The dagger men surrounded the huge dude and stabbed. After a few seconds, they retreated. They kept at it, and we decided to send in spearmen. The warrior screamed in pain, and threw its huge ax staright at ME. I knew death was near. BUT THEN. A loyal warrior ran in its path and took the ax for me. I looked closer. It was Tigerstar!!!!! "NO", I screamed. "See, that's why I have a respawn pad.", Tigerstar told me. *Whew* Then the axe took its toll on his HP and he was dead. I rushed in, gold sword flashing in a deadly arch. Disarmed, the warrior died rapidly. But then Nyx's army attacked. They did have a new weapon, and whoever it hit would be hurled back. Which meant our dagger speed meant nothing. "Men, pull out your crossbows," yelled Darkstalker, my new second in command. My men pulled out their crossbows and Nyx's forces staggered Sorry guys i didn't have time to finish... I'll do it eventually (like today) Category:Blog posts